


Zwycięstwo stoi na plecach Poświęcenia

by Shiruslayer



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Cassian Andor-centric, F/M, Hurt Cassian Andor, POV Cassian Andor
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 06:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18733960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiruslayer/pseuds/Shiruslayer
Summary: Koniec widziany oczami Cassiana. Uwaga - spoilery z końcówki Rogue One."Nigdy nie było mu pisane zostać bohaterem Rebelii i Kapitan Cassian Andor był z tym kompletnie pogodzony. W końcu nikt nie przypina złotych medali szpiegowi, którego dłonie już za sześciolatka częściej nurzały się w krwi niż w wodzie. Nikt nie opisuje w książkach morderców, nawet tych dla sprawy, nikt nie postawi pomnika sabotażyście.A teraz naprawdę umierał."





	Zwycięstwo stoi na plecach Poświęcenia

Nigdy nie było mu pisane zostać bohaterem Rebelii i Kapitan Cassian Andor był z tym kompletnie pogodzony. W końcu nikt nie przypina złotych medali szpiegowi, którego dłonie już za sześciolatka częściej nurzały się w krwi niż w wodzie. Nikt nie opisuje w książkach morderców, nawet tych dla sprawy, nikt nie postawi pomnika sabotażyście.

Jego oddech był ciężki, a bok boleśnie palił i rwał.

Umierał?

Parsknął śmiechem, po czym zaniósł się kaszlem. Tu, wewnątrz Cytadeli, odgłosy walki były ledwie słyszalne. Tak jakby wojna o Wolność, nie rozgrywała się zaledwie kilkanaście metrów od niego, za grubą, ścianą budowli, która kryła sekrety Imperium przed światem.  
Jeszcze niedawno pomyślałby, że całkowicie niepotrzebnie, że wszechświat i tak leżał skopany, w kagańcu, kwiląc, błagając o litość, bojąc się własnego cienia. Dopóki nie usłyszał „przemowy" Jyn Erso.

Ogarniała go cisza, przerywana tylko przez nieustające strzały w jego głowie, które nie miały już nigdy go upuścić. Mógł sobie być nazywany przez rebeliantów kapitanem, ale i tak każdej nocy nawiedzały go cienie osób, które zabił własnymi rękoma. Tonął w ich krwi, dusił się, gdy fantomowe palce zaciskały się wokół jego szyi.

A teraz naprawdę umierał.

Przewrócił się na plecy, przed oczami zamajaczyły mu błyskające i mrugające słupy przewodów, układów scalonych oraz plątaniny różnorodnych kabli z zimną, tak bardzo ostateczną stalą. Jak bardzo tanio zabrzmiałoby, gdyby powiedział, że w momencie umierania wolałby patrzyć na gwiazdy? A może zostałby w swoich ostatnich chwilach marzycielem? Który zapragnąwszy umrzeć poetycko – w strugach deszczu – wypowiedziałby na koniec kilka mądrych słów, zapamiętanych na wieki, wykuwanych na łukach, uznanych za myśl złotą i szczególną. Podobno dobrze jest umrzeć młodo, ale Cassian jakoś nie potrafił się z tego ucieszyć, może był dziwakiem? Choć czy miało to teraz jakieś znaczenie? W tym ostatnim momencie, gdy krew niespiesznie opuszczała jego organizm?

Kapitan Cassian Andor odmeldowuje się.

Sabotażysta, szpieg i morderca odchodzi na spoczynek.

Strzały w jego głowie nie cichły, choć usilnie starał się zagłuszyć je jakąś melodią zasłyszaną w jednej z przemytniczych spelunek. Na próżno. Przymknął oczy, był to tytaniczny wysiłek, nawet oddychanie sprawiało mu problem. Zakaszlał ciężko, zastanawiając się ile zajmie mu wyzionięcie ducha. I właśnie wtedy nieprzyjemna myśl zaczęła skrobać go z tyłu głowy.

Ścigano ją.

To było pewne, komandor Krennic ruszył za Jyn i nie zamierzał odpuścić, aż plany Gwiazdy Śmierci nie będą znowu bezpieczne. A córka Erso martwa.

I nawet nie potrafił powiedzieć jak, ale w kilka chwil zebrał się do siadu, po czym dźwignął się na nogi. Było ciężko, ledwo mógł ustać na nogach. Skąd znalazł w sobie siłę, aby powstać? Nie miał zielonego pojęcia. Może Moc była teraz i z nim?

Dziewczyna pojawiła się w jego życiu tak nagle, jak wiele innych przypadkowych osób, z którymi ścieżki Cassiana schodziły się równie szybko, co rozchodziły. Jednak w tym wypadku było inaczej. Jyn sprawiła, że się zmienił. A przede wszystkim dała mu nadzieję.

Więc teraz musiał się pospieszyć.

Z początku powłóczył nogami, ale z chwili na chwilę szedł coraz sprawniej. Szedł, co prawda niezgrabnie, napięty, jak struna, w dłoni ściskał blaster, jednak, wbrew wszelkiej logice, pokonywał kolejne metry. To przecież nie było tak daleko. A ona czekała.

Ten blaster, który rzekomo znalazła. Nie chciał powiedzieć K2-SO, że od razu poznał tą broń, dlatego pozwolił Jyn ją zabrać. I tak znalazłaby się na statku. W końcu wyciągnęła go wprost z jego torby.

I rozkaz, który przyszło mu wykonać. Wciąż nie był pewny czy nie nacisnął spustu właśnie przez nią, czy też odezwało się w nim sumienie. Nie potrafił zabić Galena Erso, gdyż wiedział, że to dobry człowiek, który poświęcił się dla Rebelii – paradoks, zupełnie tak jak Cassian – a może przez myśl, iż trzyma na celowniku ojca Jyn? A może próbował być dżentelmenem, zrobić dobre pierwsze wrażenie i nie zabić jej rodziciela na pierwszej randce?

Musiał się pospieszyć.

Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy wyszedł na zewnątrz. Nie zarejestrował też, że zaczął biec. Naokoło niego toczyła się prawdziwa nawałnica złożona z X-wingów, myśliwców TIE, AT-AT i Y-wingów. Widział majaczącą w oddali windę, więc nawet nie zastanawiał się czy jest bezpieczny. Z resztą, a czy kiedykolwiek był? Nie ma bezpiecznej strefy na wojnie, pas ziemi niczyjej to ściema, strzały mogą dosięgnąć każdego. A jednak walczyli, wylewali krew, którą łapczywie spijał piasek plaży otaczającej Cytadelę. Bo mieli nadzieję. Bo wierzyli, że rzeczywiście nastał ten dzień, kiedy mogą zawalczyć o Wolność. Dzielił ich od niej jeszcze jeden dzień, jeden dzień do Nowego Początku, gdy będą mogli zerwać flagę Imperium powiewającą nad Galaktyką. I każdy będzie sobie królem. Tam przed nimi był Nowy Świat, o który właśnie walczyli. Nowy Świat do wygrania.

W końcu Zwycięstwo stoi na plecach Poświęcenia.

A potem były jej słowa, które sprawiły, że nawet jego serce zabiło szybciej. Szczególnie, gdy usłyszał swoją kwestię, wypowiedzianą jej przejętym, płonącym od zaangażowania głosem.

Rebelia została zbudowana na nadziei.

I gdy zauważył, że Erso nie ma szans, od razu wycofał się by zebrać ludzi. Nie pamiętał teraz słów, których użył, ale w oczach każdego rebelianta, do którego się zwrócił, na sekundę rozpalał się ten sam ogień, który poruszył go do działania. Ogień, który wszczęła Jyn Erso, której kłótnia z przywódcami Rebelii, była niczym snop iskier.

Czy już wtedy wiedział, że w nim spłoną? Pewnie tak.

Dlatego musiał się teraz pospieszyć.

Bo Cassian płonął już, gdy powiedziała mu, iż nie przywykła do ludzi, którzy trzymają jej stronę do końca, nawet kiedy wszystko naokoło się wali. Gdy odpowiedział, tak lekko i prawdziwie: Witaj w domu. Gdy chwilę później zobaczył jej uśmiech. Szczery, prosty, obejmujący całą twarz Jyn, tworząc w jednej chwili esencję nadziei. I po tym uśmiechu zrozumiał, że ona przecież już to wie.

Nie chciała przewodzić im sama. Poprowadzili Rebelię **razem**. Razem ruszyli po plany, razem, ramię w ramię, przedzierali się przez teren wroga i razem pożegnali K2-SO, jako oddanego, cynicznego towarzysza. I w końcu zdobyli dysk z plikami o kryptonimie „Stardust".

A teraz Cassian się już tylko śpieszy.

Uderzył pięścią w przycisk przywołujący w windę, nie dałby rady wejść po schodach, za szybko tracił krew. Czekał chwilę, drugą, trzecią, po czym prawie zadławił się histerycznym chichotem i zaczął biec. To tylko schody, stawał już przed cięższymi wyzwaniami. Na przykład spojrzenie w lustro.

Strzał nie był czysty, nie zabił Krennica na miejscu, ale czy ma to jakiekolwiek znaczenie, kiedy ona oddychała? Antena Cytadeli nadawała sygnał, a plan Erso stawał się nareszcie prawdą. Odciągnął ją od dogorywającego komandora, nie musieli już sobie brudzić rąk. Czy można uznać misję za wykonaną?

Nie musieli się już nigdzie spieszyć.

I nie będzie pozytywnego zakończenia. Na szczęście nie będzie też miejsca, a raczej czasu, na niedomówienia. Piętro za piętrem, byle jak najdalej od stygnącego już ciała Krennica, oddalali się od anteny, zbliżając się co raz bardziej do pola bitwy. Oparł się na niej, zastanawiając się skąd w jej drobnym ciele tyle siły, żeby go unieść. I mimo, że czuł, jak w zastraszającym tempie, wraz z jego krwią, opuszcza go życie, starał się przyciągnąć ją bliżej, tak jakby to mogło jeszcze coś zmienić.

Skąd w Tobie tyle siły Jyn Erso?

Jakim cudem jeszcze go niosła? Jak to możliwe, że jeszcze oddycha? Dlaczego poświęcała swoje ostatnie chwilę, żeby prowadzić go bokiem do tych wszystkich zmasakrowanych ciał? Dlatego, że rozpoznała w nich jego przyjaciół, towarzyszy broni?

Nogi łamały się pod nimi niczym spróchniałe drewno, paradoksalnie do ich wiary w to, że im się udało.

A potem był już tylko promień.

Wykrakał z tym brakiem szczęśliwego zakończenia.

Padli na kolana, bez sił, żeby iść dalej. Patrzyli jak fala uderzeniowa zabiera ze sobą kolejne życia, leniwie sunąc w ich kierunku.

Ojciec byłby z Ciebie dumny Jyn.

Chciał tylko, żeby się nie bała, żeby nie myślała o tym czy będzie boleć. Pragnął, żeby uwierzyła w Moc i żeby ta Moc pozwoliła jej spokojnie odejść.

Może nie żył jak bohater, może nie był nim ani razu w całym swoim życiu.

Jednak teraz trzymając ją w ramionach, wiedząc, że nadchodzi ich ostatnia chwila, słysząc śmierci śmiech i jej chłodny oddech na karku, kościste dłonie, zaciskające się wokół ich szyj, mógł odejść naprawdę spokojnie.

Jeszcze chwila Jyn. Zaraz zobaczymy się z Twoim ojcem.

Wraz z falą strzały w jego głowie nareszcie ucichły.

Kapitan Cassian Andor odmeldowuje się.

Powodzenia Rebelio.

Niech Moc będzie i z Wami.

 


End file.
